¿Convivir? ¿Nosotros?
by sweetashell
Summary: Helen Hill es una bruja de lo más común que,por causas económicas,deberá irse a vivir con unos amigos de su madre...y de paso con el chico al que más odia. Un fanfic de la época de Los Merodeadores (sobretodo Sirius)Cap.6.Feliz cumpleaños Navid REVIEWS PL
1. ¿Convivir? ¿Nosotros?

1.¿Convivir¿Nosotros?

Me llamo Helen Hill y acabo de cumplir 15 años. En septiembre comenzare quinto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia yHechicería junto con mi mejor amiga, Lily Evans.Aunque parezca extraño, me encanta ir a clase, allí lo paso genial con Lily a pesar de tener que aguantar a Los Merodeadores.¡Ah¡Sí!Los Merodeadores...Son el grupo de chicos mas populares del colegio...

Sus componentes son: Sirius Black,el chico más sexy,guapo y uno de los más deseados de Hogwarts; James Potter,el flamante buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de mi casa, Griffindor; Remus Lupin que es el más callado y discreto del grupo, con sus perfectos modales y una tierna sonrisa y, por último, Peter Pettigrew, un chico pequeño y regorte con cara de rata y tanta personalidad como la suela de un zapato.

Realmente apenas tengo relación con ellos, a pesar de que vayamos al mismo curso y a la misma James me hablo algo porque soy cazadora en el equipo desde hace 2 años y tantas horas de entrenamiento hacen que, a la fuerza, nos aguantemos.

Peter es un desastre en todas las clases así que alguna vez Lily y yo le hemos ayudado con los deberes.

Y Remus... lo suyo es un caso aparte. Él fue mi primer amor. El primer día en Hogwarts un slytherin de tercero se metió conmigo y él dio la cara por mí, me defendió sin conocerme y sabiendo que, si hubiese querido, el Slytherin le habria hecho pagar por ello. La verdad es que al ver su dulce sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos me enamoré de él y, junto con Lily, nos convertimos en mejores amigos.Así pasamos primero y segundo pero, cuando quedaba poco para terminar ese curso, Lily me aconsejó que le confesase lo que sentía y me decidí a hacerlo. Le escribí una nota declarándome y le cite en el campo de quidditch esa noche. Le esperé allí toda la noche pero él no apareció y yo acabé durmiendome bajo la tibia luz de la luna llena. Al día siguiente falté a todas las clases¡no quería ni verle!Y el resto del curso lo pasamos sin ni siquiera hablarnos.Yo seguí yéndome con mi peliroja amiga y él comenzó a irse con Pettigrew, quien hasta entonces no tenía ningún amigo.En tercero, Remus, Pettigrew y los inseparables Black y Potter formaron Los Merodeadores y comenzaron a hacerse realmente populares a pesar de su edad y, al final del curso pasado, tuvo que ayudarme con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y actuó como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y volvimos a tratarnos con toda naturalidad, lo cual me alegró porque ya no me gustaba y echaba de menos su amistad.

Pero mi relación con el cuarto merodeador, Sirius Black, era un caso desesperado. Nos llevamos fatal:yo soy el objetivo principal de sus bromas (bueno, el principal es Snape, un Slytherin de pelo grasiento, pero yo soy el objetivo no-slytherin principal) y yo sólo le dirijo la palabra para insultarlo.

En resumen, mi vida es muy normalita esceptuando el hecho de que vivo solamente con mi madre Andrea Hill y nunca he conocido a mi padre. Pero una noticia hace una semana hizo que mi "normal" vida se viese perturbada. Todo comenzó cuando mi madre perdió el trabajo...

FLASHBACK

_-Entonces...¿tendré que dejar la escuela?_-esa idea me aterraba.

_-No cariño, tus estudios son ahora lo más importante para mí,-_me tranquilizó mi madre-_aún tengo algo de dinero ahorrado._

_-Ya¿y qué hay de la casa¡No nos la podemos permitir!-_ me sentía muy angustiada, pero mi madre ya había pensado en todo.

_-Les he contado nuestra situación a unos amigos y nos han abierto su casa hasta que tenga empleo de nuevo_.-sonrío mi madre_-¿No es genial?_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Genial...ahora pasaría las vacaciones viviendo con unos amigos de mi madre de su época en Hogwarts que nos abrían su casa porque eramos pobres:era humillante.

_-Cielo_-la voz de mi madre antes de coger el translador me saco de mi ensimismamiento-_Hay algo que no te he dicho acerca de los Black...-_pero en ese momento sentí que algo me enganchaba por el ombligo y supe que estabamos viajando en el translador.

¿Black?Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí,un mal presentimiento¿no sería...?No tuve tiempo de especular más sobre los Black porque en ese momento los ví frente a mí en el salón de esa elegante casa.

_-Andrea¡estás guapísima!-_ dijo el señor Black a mi madre a modo de saludo.

_-Es cierto_-corroboró su mujer_-¿Es esta Helen¡Qué preciosidad, es igualita a tí!_

Que hipócrita...¿Igualita? Para que os hagaís una idea mi madre y yo sólo tenemos en común el pelo: las dos lo tenemos muy largo, liso y castaño claro. Pero ella es menudita, de piel clara y ojos castaños claros mientras que yo soy bastante alta para mi edad, mi piel es de un tono más oscuro y mis ojos de un azul tan oscuro que a simple vista parecen negros. Yo sonreí falsamente y musité un "buenos días" de lo más seco.

Los señores Black nos enseñaron la casa sin parar de hablar ni un segundo de modo que, aunque no presté demasiada atención, me enteré de que su hijo, Regulus, estaba de vacaciones en Francia porque estudiaba en Beauxbeatons y había un cursillo de verano para alumnos avanzados. Fue entonces cuando me relajé, aunque compartieran apellido, no eran familiares directos de Sirius Black, que era lo que más había temido en un principio. Tras enseñarme mi habitación mi madre y la señora Black fueron a arreglarse.

_-...Y creo que eso es todo lo que hay que enseñar_.-finalizó el señor Black sonriente-_Espero que te sientas como en casa_.-Miró el reloj y comentó más para sí mismo que para mí-_Cuanto tarda...bueno_,-añadió al percatarse de mi presencia-_cuando llegue a casa te le presentaré._

_-¿Disculpe?-_dije confusa.

_-A Sirius, ya sé que vais juntos a Hogwarts, pero será una presentación formal¡pasaréis todo el verano juntos!_-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

¿Sirius Black¿Qué pintaba¿Acaso tenían dos hijos¿Por qué me pasaba eso a mí! Decidí bajar a buscar a mi madre, ella sabía que no podía verle ni en pintura y me llevaba a su casa¿cómo había sido capaz?

Cuando entré al salón para hablar con ella me encontré con que allí aparte de mi madre y los dueños de la casa estaba...

¡_Black!_

_-¿Qué hay Hill?-_ saludó indiferente el moreno. La verdad es que era un chico muy atractivo...un momento¿en qué estaba pensando¡Era el imbécil de Black!

_-Por favor no os llaméis por los apellidos...que frío,-_dijo su madre-_suena como si no fueséis amigos..._

_-¿En serio?-_contesté irónica, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de mi madre.

_-¿No os lleváis bien?-_preguntó algo extrañada la sra.Black.

_-A decir verdad...-_comencé cuando otra voz me interrumpió.

_-Claro que sí, madre.Hill...es decir¿Helen?-_me miró interrogativo. Yo suspiré y asentí, ni siquiera estaba seguro de mi nombre.-_es la mejor cazadora de nuestro equipo-dijo guiñándome un ojo._

_-Me alegro_.-dijo con una sonrisa su madre y luego añadió mirándome-_No habría sido una gran sorpresa que no le soportaras, es un idiota_.-Yo asentí y Black me fulminó con la mirada.

Después de cenar, me disculpé y me marché a la habitación. de camino a esta comencé a recordar cómo conocí a Black...

FLASHBACK

Era mi primer día en Hogwarts y ya me había perdido.

_-¡Oh, no!-_comencé a sollozar cuando apareció un chico de mi curso muy guapo y sonriente.

¡_Hola¿Qué te pasa?-_preguntó y yo me sonrojé¿me habría visto llorar?

_-Me...me he perdido_.-Él sonrió y pensé que tenía la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto jamás.

_-Tranquila, yo te ayudo a llegar a clase, vamos juntos. Por cierto, me llamo Sirius Black ¿y tu nombre es...?_

_-Helen Hill_- dije sonriente.

Él me condujo a la clase y al llegar a la puerta se giró hacia mí sonriente.

_-Voilà!Ya hemos llegado, preciosa_- y me guiñó el ojo con intención de resultar seductor.

_-Jajaja_-comencé a reirme y él se unió a mis risas.

Los demás alumnos fueron llegando al aula y él me dijo:

_-Bueno, me voy con James, nos vemos_.-y me dió un breve y tímido beso en los labios que provocó que mi rostro no tuviese nada que envidiar al cabello de mi amiga Lily.

_-Vaya, Sirius, así que es verdad que quieres batir un nuevo récord de robar besos a jóvenes inocentes. Llegamos ayer y ya se lo has hecho a 3 chicas...-_rió un niño de cabello revuelto y gafas.

¿Récord¿Ese chico tan simpático sólo quería robarme un beso para batir un récord? La ira se apoderó de mí y le abofeteé en la mejilla.

_-¡Eres un imbécil Black, no me vuelvas a hablar!-_chillé alterada mientras toda la clase se reía y el nombardo se sonrojaba.

_-Hey, Helen...te he besado porque quería no por un estupido récord...-_pero yo no le creía. Simplemente dije:

_-Petrificus totalus._

Desde ese día él comenzó a acosarme con sus bromas porque había humillado su honor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¡_Hey¡Helen!_- la voz de Black me sacó de mis recuerdos. Me giré sin ganas.

_-Te has acordado de mi nombre...¡qué_ _honor!-_dije sarcásticamente-¿_Querías algo Black?_

_-Oye, ya que viviremos juntos por un tiempo¿qué tal si nos llevamos bien?_- yo simplemente le miré con desconfianza-_Tenemos que convivir y..._

_-¿Convivir¿Nosotros¡Black, eso no es posible!-_ sentencié.

_-Sí que lo es...Empecemos desde cero_.-sonrió-_Toma, sé no has tomado postre, son caseros.-_dijo tendiéndome un par de pasteles. Al principio desconfié pero finalmente cogí uno de los pasteles y él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas-derrite-chicas.-A_ partir de ahora llamame Sirius y yo a tí te llamaré Helen¿de acuerdo?_-yo asentí y mordí un trozo de pastel mientras él seguía sonriendo y...¿riendo?-_Jajaja¡Qué pelo más fashion!-_reía sin nigún disimulo.

Me giré hacia un espejo y me quedé helada¡mi pelo era ahora amarillo chillón!

_-¡Black!-_rugí_-¡Eres un idiota!_

Pero él ya había salido corriendo a su habitación.

Así pasamos el resto del verano, aguantando sus bromas y fingiendo que nos llevabamos bien delante de su madre.

Gracias a Dios las 2 últimas semanas de agosto las pasé en casa de mi pelirroja amiga Lily, en uun barrio residencial muggle.

El 1 de septiembre llegó y estuvimos de lo más puntuales en la estación y, al entrar al primer compartimento, vimos a Peter y a Remus.

_-_¡_Hola chicas!-_saludó este_-¿Qué tal el verano?_

_-Yo...-_comencé, pero otra voz me cortó.

_-¡Genial¡Lo ha pasado conmigo!Viviremos juntos por un tiempo._

Todos me miraron boquiabiertos

_-Sirius, cállate_-murmuré enfadada.

_-¿Sirius¿Ya no es Black?-_preguntó Lily maliciosamente de forma que Remus y Peter comenzaron a reir.

_-Lily¿vamos al vagon de prefectos ya?-_preguntó Remus a mi amiga.

_-Sí, claro, nos vemos ya en Hogwarts Helen, hasta luego, Peter, Black..._

_-Y yo, dulce y bella Lily-_James Potter acababa de entrar en el vagón.

_-¡Oh, no!Tú no...vámonos ya Remus_-dijo mientras abandonaba el vagón seguida por el nombrado y, acto seguido, salieron James y Sirius.

"Genial" pensé " menudo comienzo de quinto curso:viaje hasta el colegio con Peter...debe ser un mal presagio..."


	2. Está claro que le gustas

2.Está claro que le gustas.

_-¡Vamos Hill! ¡Más ánimo!-_ grito James Potter.

Llevábamos 1 mes de curso y sólo quedaban 3 semanas para el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Era la cuarta vez que el capitán tenía que llamarme la atención desde que habiamos comenzado el entrenamiento pero yo no hacía más que pensar en Black. En lo que llevábamos de curso aún no me había gastado ninguna broma y, eso, no era nada normal, ¿qué tramaba?

_-¡Hill!¡Cuidado_!-la voz de James me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero sólo pude ver una bludger que se acercaba hacia mí con gran velocidad y...nada más

_-Dice Potter que te está esperando para una sesión extra de quidditch por lo que pasó ayer_-dijo Lily con tono aburrido al entrar en la habitación. Yo me sonrojé, ¿cómo puede no esquivar esa bludger?-_Por cierto...-_mi amiga comenzó a reirse suavemente-_hay algo que no te he contado sobre ayer..._

FLASHBACK

_-¡Evans!-_dijo James conmigo inconsciente en brazos.

_-¿Qué quieres, Potter...?¡Helen!-_gritó asustada_-¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido!_

_-Una bludger...Tu amiguita no ha estado muy atenta...¿te vienes a la enfermería?_

_-Sí, vamos_-urgió Lily preocupada.

Cuando James se marchó a ducharse, Lily aún se quedó un rato conmigo y la sra.Pomfrey dijo a mi amiga que iba a por poción para el catarro a las mazmorras y que, si notaba algún cambio en mí, que fuese a avisarla. A los 5 minutos comenecé a moverme aún inconsciente y Lily decidió ir en busca de la enfermera. Al salir se cruzó con Black.

_-¡Evans!¿Qué tal está Helen?¿Puedo verla?-_preguntó.

_-Sí...pero aún está inconsciente_-dijo marchándose a buscar a la sra.Pomfrey.

Como no la encontró, decidió volver conmigo pero, al llegar, vio como Black...me besaba en los labios...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_-¿Qué opinas?-_preguntó con una estupida sonrisita mi amiga.

_-..._

_-¿Helen?_

_-..._

_-¡Helen!_

_-Es...¡es imposible!-_finalicé aturdida mientras ella sólo reía sin parar.

_-Anda...vete a entrenar..._

Después de casi una hora entrenando, había olvidado todo lo relacionado con Black y estaba totalmente entregada al quidditch.

_-Muy bien Helen...mejor que ayer...-_sonrió James.

_-Perdona, es que no estuve muy concentrada-_me disculpé.-_Bueno, nos vemos en la cena_-dije a modo de despedida, a lo que el me contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tras la ducha, decidí ir a dar una vuelta alrededor del lago, cuando me encontré con Remus. Parecía preocupado y dimos una vuelta juntos cuando él se sentó en el césped y yo le imité.

_-¿Sabes? Cada año estás más guapa_-comentó mientras yo me ponía colorada.

_-Gracias, ¿a qué viene eso?_

_-A nada... sólo digo lo que pienso al verte._

Un prolongado e incómodo silencio siguió a ese último comentario. Pensé en sacar un tema de conversación y se me ocurrió preguntarle si finalmente iba a abrir el club de duelo. Me giré a decirselo y... me besó. En un principio no reaccioné pero luego le aparté de golpe y salí corriendo hacia el castillo. Al llegar a la sala común busqué a Lily con la mirada pero allí, de mi curso, sólo estaban Peter y Black que me miraron preocupados. Subí a la habitación a esperarla y, cuando finalmente llegó, le conté todo y ella dijo que me eyudaría a evitarle si era lo que quería. Así pasé hasta el día siguiente, aunque finalmente me lo encontré de camino a la sala común, después de la comida. Al verle, di media vuelta y él comenzó a llamarme.

_-¡Helen!¡Espera!_

Me giré fastidiada y solté:

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Hablar_.-dijo sin más.

_-¡Pues yo no!_

_-¡Pero yo sí!-_dijo cogiendome un brazo para retenerme.

_-¡Suelta! ¡Lupin, sueltame!-_exclamé y él me miro entre sorprendido y herido.

_-¿Lupin?-_dijo bajando la mirada para luego subirla y decirme-_Tengo que explicarme..._

_-¡Que no, que me dejes! ¡Sueltame de una vez!_

_-No hasta que me escuches Helen._

_-O sí_-Sirius acaba de llegar al pasillo.

_-Canuto...-_murmuró Remus.

_-¿Qué hay Lunático?-_sonrió Sirius-_Pasaba por aquí y...bueno, no quise entrometerme pero...parece que la srta.Hill no quiere hablar contigo ahora, ¿no?-_me guiñó un ojo y yo simplemente me marché a la habitación sin ni siquiera salir para bajar a cenar.

Era medianoche y el rugido de mi estómago no me dejaba dormir, asíque bajé a la sala común pensando que, junto al fuego, estaría mejor. Al llegar me tumbé en un sillón y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

_-Venga, Helen, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Remus? ¿Me lo contarás?-_Black acababa de bajar a la sala común.

_-¿Qué?A mi no me ha pasado nada con nadie Black_.-dije cortante-_Y ahora, con tu permiso, me voy a subir a dormir._

_-No._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Que no has cenado, bajemos a por algo de comer a las cocinas_.-sugirió-Esperame un segundo...

Minutos más tarde, viajaba a las cocinas junto a Black bajo una capa de invisibilidad que, por lo visto, era de James Potter. Entramos en las cocinas y unos serviciales elfos nos trajeron grandes cantidades de comida deliciosa.

Una hora más tarde, Black me llevó a la Torre de Astronomía, y yo le conté lo que había ocurrido con Remus mientras él escuchaba sin abrir la boca.

_-Está claro que le gustas_.-finalizó él.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía mucho mejor, incluso dejé de evitar a Remus. Lily me preguntó por mi cambio de actitud y le conté que hablar con Sirius Black me había ayudado. Ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido muy amable por su parte.

Llevaba 15 minutos esperando a Lily en la biblioteca cuando decidí salir a buscarla. Al salir por la puerta me choqué con...

_-Remus...Hola...-_dije forzando una sonrisa.

_-Te voy a contar todo_.-dijo seriamente. Y eso hizo. Me contó que me besó porque estaba enamorado de mí desde que me conoció y que, cuando en tercero le confesé mis sentimientos, no me había rechazado sino que no había podido acudir a la cita porque era luna llena. Yo no entendía nada y él terminó de aclarar todo-_Sé que contandote esto me arriesgo a perderte pero...soy un licántropo_.

_-..._

_-¿Helen?_

_-Yo...-_era mucho que asimilar_-¿Por qué no me lo contasete antes?Creí...que...¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?Podríamos haber...Todo habría sido distinto_.-murmuré-_Eres mi amigo, eso no me habría importadao, ¡te quiero tal y como eres!_

_-Ya...soy tu amigo...-_dijo burlonamente_-¡Pero tú eres mucho más para mí!-_Dicho esto, se acercó a besarme pero alguien le tapó los ojos infantilmente.

_-¿Quién soy?_

_-¡Sirius!-_exclamé sorprendida.

_-Jo...Helen, tú no lo digas, así no vale_-dijo riendose.

Remus parecía frustrado, pero yo me alegraba de que no me hubiese besado. Pero...¿por qué lo había evitado Sirius?¿acaso...estaba celoso? Mientras los 3 salíamos de la biblioteca comencé a reirme de la idea mientras los dos merodeadores me miraban extrañados.


	3. Que sepas que será mío

Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a ,que me ha dejado mi primer review y he de admitir que me ha hecho mucha ilusión, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo. Y sí, has acertado en tus supongo que es algo evidente...¡Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, en serio!

3.Que sepas que será mío.

Iba de camino a clase de pociones cuando vi a un grupo de gente y me acerqué a ver qué pasaba. En cuanto vi a la persona del centro supe qué pasaba: Christie Adams.

Christie Adams es la chica más guapa, simpática, inteligente, ligona y con más estilo de todo Hogwarts. Es una de esas chicas maravillosas que crees que no pueden existir realmente, pues ella existe. Es muy alta, muy delgada, muy rubia... ¡Es perfecta!Desde su larga y lisa melena dorada, hasta sus interminables largas piernas, pasando por su cintura de avispa, sus imponentes ojos azules y su sonrisa tan blanca que parece poder brillar en la oscuridad enmarcada por unos labios carnosos. Y no es sólo famosa pos tener un físico impresionante sino que también lo es por ser la presidenta del club de ajedrez, prefecta de Ravenclaw y... la ex-novia de Sirius Black. De hecho había sido la única novia oficial del guapo merodeador. Centremonos, Sirius Black es un conquistador nato, un guaperas con mucho desparpajo y cada semana le ves con una chica pero Christie fue la excepción. Cuando lo dejaron Christie lo pasó fatal y se convirtió en una rompecorazones como Sirius, comenzó a salir con cualquier chico mono.

Cualquiera menos Amos Diggory, el presidente de su club de fans. Sí, tiene club de fans...

En ese momento recordé que, a principio de curso, Lily me había comentado que, en una reunión de prefectos, Christie le había confesado que lo intentaría de nuevo con Sirius. "Bueno", pensé "si Adams le quiere ya puedo ir olvidándome de él...le conseguirá". Pero¿en qué estaba pensando? A mí Sirius no me gustaba... ¿verdad? Tuve que dejar de pensar en eso porque Christie Adams se dirigía hacia mí con paso firme.

_-¡Hey¡Hill!Helen Hill¿verdad?-_sonrió la joven.

_-Pues... sí¿querías algo?-_pregunté educadamente.

_-Tú eres amiga de Sirius Black¿no?_

_-Bueno... algo así¿por qué?-_pregunté dudosa.

_-Él... bueno¿él habla sobre mí?-_preguntó tímidamente. Quién hubiese imaginado que Christie Adams fuese tímida.

_-Bueno... no... no conmigo..._

_-¡Oh!-_parecía decepcionada-_Por cierto, hay rumores de que vivís juntos...-_comenzó_-¿son ciertos?_

_-Sí, pero no es lo que parece_- aclaré rápidamente.

_-Ya...¿y él te gusta?-_preguntó.

_-¿Cómo¿Por...por qué dices eso?_

_-Me gusta conocer a mis rivales.-_dijo simplemente.¿Rival¿Christie Adams me consideraba su rival?Él mundo había dejado de funcionar.-_Que sepas que será mío.-_finalizó dando media vuelta.

A la mañana siguiente, un papel en el tablon de anuncios de la sala común llamó mi atención, tenía como título "Club de duelo".

_-Remus,-_dije impresionada_-¿finalmente Dumbledore accedió?_

_-Sí¿te veré alli?_

_-¡Claro, Lily y yo no faltaremos por nada en el mundo!-_sonreí.

_-Ni nosotros, iremos seguro_-afirmó Sirius provocando que, repentinamente, una avalancha de chicas decidieran apuntarse al club.

_-Por cierto, necesitaré una pareja para que me ayude_-me miró de forma significativa.

_-¿Qué tal Sirius?-_sugerí ignorando su mirada de decepción.

_-Por mí bien_-dijo el nombrado.

_-Pues todo solucionado Lunático_.-dijo James Potter que acababa de bajar a la sal común-_Hola a todos, Helen, Evans..._

Yo le devolví el saludo con un gesto y mi amiga le ignoró. Nunca entenderé porqué, pero le odia. Siempre es muy desagradable con él, sin ir más lejos, la semana anterior durante el desayuno...

FLASHBACK

_-Lily, pasame una tostada, por favor_-pedí a mi amiga cuando James y Sirius se sentaron junto a nosotras.

_-Buenos días preciosas_,-dijo el primero_-resulta que estabamos planeando una broma a los slytherin y..._

_-¡Potter_!-le cortó mi amiga-_Siempre igual...¿por qué no les dejas en paz!_

_-Pero si te llaman sangre sucia..._

_-¿Y qué¡No es tu problema!_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando llegué al club de duelo sólo estaban Remus, James y Peter.

_-¡Hola!-_saludaron los tres y luego James añadió_-¿Y Evans?_

_-Ahora vendrá, quedamos aquí.¿Y Sirius?_

_-Ha ido a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca._

_-Pero...¿sabe leer!-_bromeé fingiendo sorpresa.

_-Claro que sí, Helen_-Sirius acababa de llegar y él también fingía, esta vez enfado_-¿Acaso tú no?_-le iba a contestar cuando alguien me adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

_-¡Black¡Eh, tú¡Sí, tú_!-era Amos Diggory-_Que sepas que te odio por ir de graciosillo y rompecorazones...eres un engreido y un arrogante...¡y estuviste con Christie_!-finalizó rojo de ira el ravenclaw.

_-Eso se llama envidia_-murmuró Remus.

_-Y a ti_,-dijo el joven percatándose de la presencia de Remus-_también te odio por...¡por irte con él y el estúpido de Potter!_

_-Bien dicho Diggory_,-Lily acababa de llegar-_pon verde a Potter_.-le animó.

_-Sí...Potter¡das asco, eres un arrogante y un estúpido!Pero el problema es Black..._

_-Por favor, Diggory, callate_,-Christie Adams acababa de hacer su aparición-_pase lo que pase yo seguiré ignorándote, asíque ahorrate los insultos...-_Lily y yo comenzamos a reirnos de la expresión ofendida del ravenclaw.

Cuando todos hubieron llegado, nos pusimos por parejas mientras Remus explicaba reglas, ataques y defensas. La verdad es que era un buen profesor y estaba tan guapo con ese gesto de concentración..."Helen, concentrate. No pienses en eso".

Terminamos la sensión y Lily y yo decidimos ir a felicitar a Remus por lo bien que lo habñia hecho, pero le vimos hablando y riendo con Cristie.

_-... no he podido evitar fijarme en ti, Remus¿te puedo llamar Remus?_

_-Claro_-sonrió él bobamente.

_-¿Qué tal si en la salida a Hogsmeade de la semana que viene...?_

No seguí escuchando, me marché y alcancé a Sirius.

_-¿Y Lily?-_me preguntó.

_-Estaba conmigo hace un segundo_-dije extrañada buscando a mi amiga con la mirada. La ví junto a la puerta discutiendo con James y no pude reprimir una risa. Sirius les vio y pasamos de largo dejandoles discutir.

_-¿Con quién irás a Hogsmeade?-_preguntó para sacar conversación.

Pasé toda la tarde con él y con Peter hasta que pasada la hora de cenar llegó Lily seguida de James y me miró con reproche.

_-¿Dónde has estado¡He tenido que aguantar a este ser toda la tarde!_

_-Jajaja_-no pude evitar comenzar a reirme-_Bueno chicos, me subo a dormir que estoy agotada._

_-Hasta mañana Helen_-se despidió Peter.

_-Buenas noches_-dijo James.

_-Que sueñes con los angelitos_-dijo Sirius burlón y abrazándome.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de la ausencia de Remus y pregunté por él, no le había visto en toda la tarde.

_-Seguirá con Adams_-sugirió Peter.

_-¡Ah!Bueno...hasta mañana_-dije sonriendo falsamente mientras una pregunta sonaba en mi cabeza¿por qué estaba celosa?


	4. Remus es sólo un buen amigo

Si os gusta la historia o simplemente queréis aportar alguna idea a la historia o comentar algo, dejad un review (sólo he leído uno y me hizo muchísima ilusión jeje). Ahora sigo con un capi nuevo que, por cierto, creo que es el mejor hasta ahora, espero que os guste :)

4.Remus es sólo un buen amigo.

_-Venga Helen, no seas perezosa,-_la voz de mi mejor amiga me despertó aquel sábado-_recuerda que hay salida a Hogsmeade._

Una sonrisa se formó en mi dormido rostro.

_-¡Hogsmeade!-_Fue lo único que pude decir.

_-Jajaja_-rió mi amiga-_Vaya ánimo tienes hoy..._

_-Mira Lily, es precioso¿no crees?-_llevábamos casi una hora en esa tienda, pero es que me gustaba todo_-¿No crees?-_me giré y no vi a mi amiga_-¿Lily?_

Salí a buscarla y recordé que mientras yo miraba la tienda habia comentado que tenía que ir a por una pluma nueva, quizás había ido a por ella y no me había enterado. al pasar frente a Zonko, escuché una voz conocida.

_-Que no Canuto, nada de eso_-James Potter, sin duda.

_-Anda Cornamenta...por favor...-_Sirius se estaba poniendo infantil-_Anda...por fi...por fi..._

_-Mirad, es Helen_-por fín Peter se percató de mi presencia_-¡Helen!-_me llamó.

_-¡Hey!Hola..-_sonreí.

_-Helen¿y Lily?-_preguntó Sirius.

_Eso...¿y Evans?-_añadió James.

_-Iba a comprar una pluma... Creo..._

_-Quedate con nosotros, si quieres_-sugirió Remus, pero antes de que aceptara, Christie entró en el local, se enganchó del brazo de mi amigo y le dijo:

_-¡Remus¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo?_

_-Yo...pues...claro que sí_-le sonrió.

_-Vámonos, que molestamos a la parejita_-Sirius me empujó hacia la salida. Él, Peter, James y yo nos dirigimos hacia Las 3 Escobas, donde me encontré con Lily.

_-¡Helen¡Helen!Me despisté comprando la pluma y cuando volví ya no te ví...-_se disculpó.

_-No pasa nada, me encontré con ellos..._

_-¿Y Remus?-_preguntó.

_-Con Adams_-respondió Peter.

_-¿Adams¿Christie Adams?-_preguntó extrañada.

_-Ya te contaré_-dije cortante.

Pasamos el día los 5 juntos hasta que se nos unieron Remus Y Christie y estuvimos ya no los 5, sino los 7 juntos. Yo no soportaba verles tontear y sabía que Lily lo estaba notando."¿No decía Remus que estaba enamorado de mí¿Y a Christie no le gustaba Sirius¿Qué pasaba con ellos?" Pensaba en ello de vuelta al castillo cuando me fijé en que iban de la mano y comenecé a andar más rápido hacia las carrozas seguida por Lily y los otros 3 merodeadores.

_-Yo_-dijo Lily al llegar a las carrozas-_tengo que hacer recuento, tarea de prefecta_-añadió con un suspiro- _y encima sin Remus._

_-Si quieres yo te ayudo_-sugirió James para recibir una mirada asesina de mi amiga_-¡Relájate un poquito, Evans¡Lo he dicho por ayudarte!_

_-Está bien-_suspiró-_pero que venga también Peter._

Los 3 se fueron y me quedé sola con Sirius en una carroza.

_-Te afecta¿no?-_dijo de pronto.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo de Remus y Christie, quiero decir..._

_-No sé de que hablas_.-le corté-_Remus es sólo un buen amigo_-añadí más convenciéndome a mí que a él.

Esa noche soñé algo muy extraño. Paseaba por los terrenos con Sirius de la mano y nos sentabamos a hablar en un banco sobre algún asunto trivial., me sentía agusto con él. Entonces nos besabamos pero, al separarnos, ya no era Sirius sino Remus. En ese momento aparecía Christie y me decía que me decidiese. Que me quedase con Sirius y ella con Remus y, que si quería a Remus, que le devolviese a Sirius. Me desperté de golpe, empapada en sudor y me costó bastante volver a dormirme.

Al día siguiente traté de evitar a Remus, lo cual fue sencillo, estaba con Christie. Me estaba poniendo celosa de verlos y Lily decidió sacar conversación.

_-¿Has entregado la muestra de pociones al profesor Gellar?-_preguntó.

_-¿Qué¿Es hoy el último día?-_me asusté.

_-Si, el plazo acaba en 5 minutos..._

_-¡Mierda¡Hasta luego_!-dije corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda...¡otra vez!" Siempre me pasaba lo mismo. El último día, en el último minuto...Según el profesor Gellar, me gustaba el riesgo. Ya casi había llegado cuando me choqué con alguien.

_-Mirad...es Hill, la amiguita de la sangre sucia-_dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

_-Malfoy...y sus serpientes lame-culos: Crabbe, Goyle y pelo-grasiento Snape_,-contesté_-¿queréis algo?_

_-Sí, un mundo mejor_-contestó sarcástico.

_-¿Qué tal si empiezas por suicidarte?-_contesté con el tono más borde posible-_Otro día nos reunimos y lo hablamos._

_-¿Por qué no hoy?-_preguntó_-¿Tienes prisa por algo¡Ah!Quizás...¿no has entregado aún la muestra de pociones?-_sonrió cruelmente-_Si no lo haces te lo juegas todo en los TIMOs¿no?_

No lo dudé ni un segundo, saqué la varita y dije de forma amenazadora:

_-Déjame pasar Malfoy o..._

_-¿O qué srta.Hill?-"_Genial, Gellar...", el profesor de pociones acababa de llegar_-¿amenazando a sus compañeros? Muy mal...5 puntos menos por cada uno, 20 en total_-sonrió.

_-¿Qué!-_20 puntos...-_Sólo he "amenazado" a Malfoy..._

_-10 puntos menos por contradecirme y...acaba de pasar el plazo de entrega de la muestra, está suspensa_-se marchó, al igual que los slytherin tras hacerme gestos de burla.

Aún no había asimilado lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando llegue al comedor. Allí estaba Remus, que me saludó, pero detrás apareció Christie y le besó. Era demasiado, me marché a llorar a mi habitación. ¿Por qué me pasaba todo a mí?

Estuve allí toda la mañana y, derrepente, oí la voz de Sirius desde la sala común gritándome para que bajara.

_-¡Helen¡Sal!Hay un hechizo que no me deja pasar._

Yo le ignoré y él continuó 10 minutos gritandome. cuando se calló pensé, aliviada, que se había marchado y, en ese momento, oí golpes en la ventana. Levanté la mirada y vi a...

_-¡Sirius!-_estaba sobre la escoba de James, de pie, a esa altura...-_Sirius...¿cómo¿qué?-_no podía ni hablar.

_-Helen...anda...abre la ventana¿no?-_fuí corriendo a abrirle y él sonrió.

_-¿Qué haces?-_pregunté finalmente.

_-Pues...tú no sales...yo no puedo entrar...esta es la única forma de hablar contigo.¡Además hay que sumar la excitación de estar de pie sobre la escoba a esta altura!_

_-Pero...¿Por qué lo has hecho¡Te puedes matar!-_él sólo se reía y eso aumentó mi enfado_-¿De qué te ries!_

_-Es que del susto has dejado de llorar_-dijo al fin.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón y sonreí.

_-Anda, vamos, vente_.-dijo ofreciéndome su mano. Yo dudé, pero finalmente acepté y bajamos volando hasta los terrenos. Ya allí, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un arbol y nos quedamos mirando al lago. Finalmente, habló:

_-Helen, no me gusta que llores...Eres muy guapa y más cuando sonríes. Es natural que estés así. Me he enterado que Gellar te ha quitado 30 puntos injustamente y te ha suspendido aposta...Además, el beso de Christie y Remus...¡Pero tienes que demostrar a todos que eres una fuerte y valiente griffindor!_

_-Vale,-_dije tras escucharle_-tienes toda la razón._

Y mientras le veía sonreirme, me di cuenta de que se había vuelto alguien muy importante para mí.


	5. ¿Querías que me bañara contigo Navidad I

¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia con más ganas jeje Sí, Helen está confusa y no sabe definir lo que siente por Remus... Jajaja Christie es una chica muy...simpática...guapa...popular...¡a mí tampoco me cae bien!Jajaja pero bueno, no hay porqué pensar mal de ella... En cuanto a Remus...Estoy enamorada de él, así que no me gusta la idea de que sufra...a ver que pasa con él...

Y dicho esto sigo con mi historia, ya es Navidad y este capítulo lo he dividido en dos para que no se haga largo, voilá!

5.¿Querías que me bañara contigo?(Navidad I)

_-Tía, Potter es cada día más idiota-_Lily acababa de llegar al cuarto.

_-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-_suspiré.

_-Pues..._

FLASHBACK

Lily esperaba en la biblioteca a Remus, ya que tenían que revisar sus tareas como prefectos, cuando James Potter entró por la puerta, la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella ignoró completamente.

_-Hola Evans, ¿esperabas a alguien?-_preguntó.

_-..._

_-Vaya, debería venir por aquí más a menudo_-comentó de forma casual mientras se aproximaba a mi amiga-_porque desde luego tengo suerte de ver a una chica tan guapa.-_Lily continuó ignorándole pero él no se daba por vencido-_Puedo sentarme en esta mesa, ¿no? ¿Te importa?_

_-Haz lo que quieras, aunque como verás la biblioteca está vacia.-_dijo ella enfadándose.

_-Bueno, Evans, ¿qué te cuentas?_

_-Potter, pretendo estudiar...¿por qué no me dejas hacerlo?¡Dejame en paz!_

_-Yo..-_comenzó él con rostro confuso, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

_-¿Tú qué?¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?_

_-No es eso...Hay 1000 cosas mejores que estar en la biblioteca...Pero prefiero venir aquí, aunque sólo sea por verte_.-finalizó mirando a la joven que le dedico una mirada despectiva-_¿Qué?_

_-Pues..._

_-Venga, sueltalo Evans._

_-Potter...eres un engrído, estúpido y arrogante._

_-Ya...bueno...-_dijo incómodo y sin saber que decir para después volver a sonreir_-¿Te apetecería quedar conmigo un día de estos?_

_-No, gracia_s-respondió ella sin creer que, después de insultarle, el chico le pidiese una cita.

_-Venga, no seas tímida...-_pero ella ya había recogido sus cosas y salía por la puerta-_Evans...¡Evans!_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_-...y me ha seguido hasta aquí_-finalizó Lily con una mueca mientras yo no podía parar de reirme.

Iba caminando sin ningún rumbo por un pasillo cuando me crucé con Sirius.

_-¡Hola Helen!-_saludó sonriente el moreno_-¿Hoy no entrenáis al quidditch?_

_-Que va...James quiere ligar con Lily y nos ha dado el día libre_-contesté risueña.

_-¡Perfecto!¡Así me ayudarás con Adivinación!¡Y al pobre Peter!_

_-¿Qué?Si yo me lo invento..._

_-Ya, pero al menos resulta creible. Nosotros no sabemos ni inventárnoslo...¡Uy!¡Qué tarde!Rápido...Peter llevará al menos media hora esperándome..._

_-¿Eh?Sin prisas...Ni siquiera he aceptado_-protesté aún sabiendo que lo haría...

...Y no me equivocaba, media hora más tarde estábamos practicando. Fuí a por un libro y, cuando volvía, les escuché hablar sobre mí y decidí esconderme a ver que decían.

_-Es buena profesora, ¿no crees?-_dijo Sirius.

_-¡Ya ves!¡Hasta yo he aprendido!_-dijo su amigo como si eso zanjara el asunto-_Podría hacerse tutora y ganaría bastante dinero..._

_-¡¿Qué dices!¡¿Estás loco!-_dijo Sirius_-¿Y si le toca un estúpido slytherin?O peor, algún niñato que sólo quiera ligar con ella..._

Al oir eso último, no pude reprimir una risa y salí de mi escondite para seguir aydándoles.

Llegó la Navidad y Sirius y yo fuimos a pasarla a su casa pero...¡sorpresa!Sus padres y mi madre se iban 5 días de viaje juntos y nos dejaban solos... Yo no me lo podía creer...los dos...solos...

El primer día, Sirius sugirió ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los regalos de Navidad y a pasar el día. Lo divertido fue llegar hasta allí, porque tuvimos la "genial" idea de ir en autobús muggle y no sabría decir quien estaba más perdido. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, él me invitó a tomar algo de beber mientras Tom, el dueño, nos informaba sobre un mago tenebroso que comenzaba a adquirir seguidores. Después fuimos a sacar dinero a Gringgots y, más tarde, de compras. Les compramos regalos a sus padres y a "la sra.Hill", como llamaba él a mi madre. También para nuestros amigos y yo le compré una preciosa y elegante pluma de pavo real. Él a mí, una bonita caja de música que tocaba una dulce melodía.

Decidimos volver a casa cuando, no sé porqué, comenzamos a discutir y él, para callarme, me cogió por la cintura y me cargó a su hombro como si fuese un saco de calabazas.

_-¡Sirius Black!¡Déjame ahora mismo en el suelo!-_grité avergonzada a pesar de que él, al igual que toda la gente de alrededor, sólo reía de forma descontrolada.

En casa, tras la cena, decidimos ir a ducharnos. Cuando yo entraba al baño, él salía de este con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Yo me sonrojé pero traté de actuar con toda la indiferencia que fui capaz al ver esos músculos y su piel mojada..."_Céntrate, Helen...Céntrate"_

_-¡Qué rapidez!¿Ya te has duchado?-_pregunté de forma casual, como si no me estuviese fijando en su cuerpo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías que me bañara contigo?-_preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y pasé al baño pero, cuando terminé de ducharme, me di cuenta de que sólo había cogido la ropa interior, así que me la puse y fui con cuidado hacia la habitación a por el pijama. Según llegué, cerré la puerta y, segundos más tarde, Sirius llamó a la puerta para pasar. De los nervios me eché hacia atrás, golpeé un estante y tiré un jarrón...que le cayó en la cabeza.

_-Mierda...Sirius...Sirius...-_él estaba inconsciente asíque le puse una almohada bajo la cabeza y un trapo empapado en el rostro. Poco a poco volvió en sí-_Sirius...¿cómo te encuentras?-_pregunté al verle recobrar el conocimiento.

_-Bien, creo...¡Dios, Helen! ¡Qué buena estás sin camiseta!-_añadió. Entonces me di cuenta de que seguía en sujetador.

_-¡Serás imbécil!-_grité_-¡Vete de aquí!_-chillé histérica a la vez que le daba un bofetón_-¡Vete!¡Ya!_

Él se levantó en silencio y se marchó de la habitación y yo, aún aturdida, me puse el pijama y me acosté.


	6. Feliz cumpleaños Navidad II

6.Feliz cumpleaños(Navidad II)

A la mañana siguiente, el ulular de una pequeña lechuza en mi ventana, fue lo que me despertó. Me fijé en que traía una carta de mi madre.

_"Querida Helen:_

_Sólo te quería recordar que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sirius¡felicítale! Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones, cielo. Te quiere,_

Mamá" 

¿Recordarme?Pero si nadie me había dicho nada...Y encima la noche anterior..."_Ya sé¡haré una fiesta e invitaré a Los merodeadores!_" pensé. También invitaría a Lily, que por algo era mi amiga. Bajé a desayunar dispuesta a felicitarle.

_-¡Buenos días princesa¿Qué quieres hoy de desayunar?-_Sirius salía de la cocina para saludarme-_Dímelo y te lo prepararé encantado._

¿Cómo podía ser amable después de que le hubiera pegado?

_-Feliz cumpleaños_.-musité.

_-¡Oh¿lo sabes?-_parecía sorprendido-_Gracias_-añadió sonriendo.

_-¿Qué tal si te hago una fiesta con los chicos y Lily?_

_-¿Fiesta?No...no es necesario_-comenzó.

_-¡Sí lo es! Sube que yo me encargo de todo, por la tarde fiesta y, antes, tendremos una comida familiar tú y yo_.-finalicé mientras él se subía a su habitación.

Pasé toda la mañana en la cocina preparando la comida hasta que, por fín, sólo quedaba que se horneaba el pastel. Subí y comencé a arreglarme...Un momento...¿Me estaba arreglando para Sirius?"_Que va, es para la fiesta...¿no?_"

Sirius, cuando quieras bajas a comer-le avisé antes de bajar yo.

_-Por Merlín_- Sirius acababa de bajar-_No sabía que fueses tan buena cocinera_.-dijo observando todo mientras se sentaba.

_-Gracias.-_dije sonrojada_-Por cierto¿qué quieres que te regale?-_pregunté felizmente.

_-Tú ya eres un regalo..._

¿Qué quería decir!"_Merlín...Creo que me estoy poniendo roja..._" Al notar el calor en mis mejillas, decidí levantarme con la excusa de ir al baño pero, al pasar junto a él, me sujetó por la muñeca, se levantó de la silla y fue acercándose a mí.

_-Ya lo hice una vez...-_murmuró aproximando su rostro al mío. Ya casi podía sentir el roce de nuestros labios...

¡RING¡RING!

¡El timbre! Nos separamos de golpe, muy sonrojados. _"¿Quién será? Desde luego alguien muy inoportuno..._" Al abrir me sorprendí al ver a...

_-¡Remus¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?_

_-Pues...Ella insistió_-dijo haciendose a un lado. Entonces la vi.

_-Christie..._

_-Hola Helen, sé que no estoy invitada pero..._

_-¡Qué va!-_la corté-_Si sólo escribi a Los Merodeadores y a Lily porque me olvidé de ti, perdona. Bueno, no os quedéis ahí, pasad, pasad..._

Estuvimos un rato hablando con Sirius hasta que Christie preguntó si la comida la había preparado la sra.Black o mi madre.

_Es de Helen.-_dijo Sirius orgulloso-_Mis padres y la sra.Hill se han ido de viaje, así que estamos solos-_aclaró. El pobre Remus estaba lívido. "_¿Estará celoso?"_

Una hora más tarde llegó Lily, seguida de James y, por último, bailamos y cantamos el "Cumpleaños feliz" a Sirius. Todos me felicitaron por la comida y se sorprendieron de que estuviésemos solos, menos James.

_Eso explica porqué Sirius no ha venido a mi casa a pasar la Navidad._

_-¿Y qué tal solos?-_preguntó Remus-_No...¿ha pasado algo?_

_-¿Qué!_ – dije alterada mirando a Sirius, quien me devolvía la mirada divertido-_Que va...si somos...¡cómo hermanos..._-dije pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior-_...viviendo juntos y eso!-_finalicé pensando en que casi nos besábamos. Sirius miró a Remus y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

Por la noche cada uno se fue a su casa y Sirius y yo nos dormimos en el sofá, yo apoyada sobre su hombro.

El resto de las vacaciones pasó rápido, sobre todo una vez que sus padres y mi madre regresaron. El día antes de volver a Hogwarts por la mañana, Sirius y yo fuimos a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante y a pasar la mañana en el Callejón Diagon. Él tenía que comprar algo que le había encargado James y yo decidí quedarme a esperarle en el bar.

_-¿Helen¿Qué haces aquí sola?-_al girarme vi a Remus a mi lado.

_-Remus..._

_-¿Estás sola?-_preguntó.

_-Que va, estoy con Sirius._

_-Ya veo...vosotros...¿hay algo entre vosotros?_

_-¿Y a ti que te importa? Tú ya tienes a Christie._

_-No, sólo es mi amiga._

_-Sí, claro..._

_-En serio,-_dijo Remus con un gesto extremadamente serio-_si quieres ni la vuelvo a hablar... Si me eliges, dejaré de hablar con Christie... Pero si prefieres a Sirius...Saldré con ella._

En ese momento Sirius apareció y, tras una breve charla de "cosas de Merodeadores", nos despedimos y nos dirijimos cada uno hacia nuestra casa. En el trayecto hacia Grimmauld Place estuve muy silenciosa, cosa que mi amigo notó.

_-Helen...no sé que ha pasado, pero ¿qué tal si vas a casa de Lily a pasar la noche y te desahogas con ella?-_sugirió.

Decidí hacerle caso y fui a casa de mi amiga. Ya allí, hablamos sobre el tema sin llegar a ninguna conclusión clara. Además me contó qué pasó cuando se marchó de la fiesta de Sirius.

FLASHBACK

Notaba que alguien la seguía y, por lo tanto, la joven pelirroja aceleró el paso.

_-¡Eh!Evans...Afloja el paso que casi tengo que correr para seguirte_-dijo James Potter. Ella le ignoró completamente_.-¡Evans¿Siempre eres así con los chicos o es que yo soy especial?_

Cansada, Lily se giro y le dijo:

_-Déjame en paz¡pesado!-_Llamó al autobús noctámbulo y antes de subir añadió- _Ahora no quiero estar con nadie así que piérdete Potter..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_-¡Lily¡Qué mala!-_reí.

_-Es un plasta...-_se defendió.

* * *

Ey¡Recibí más reviews!jajaja ¡No muchos pero más que suficiente¡Qué ilusión!

**nimphadora weasley:** aquí hay otro capi más jeje Y dentro de otra semanita habrán más porque ahora tendré examenes...aunque escribiré para relajarme...Jajaja Sí, aunque no parece poder admitirlo a Sirius le comen los celos :P Un besito y gracias por leer :)

**jazelblack:** Sí, la protagonista de esta historia tiene mucha suerte teniendo a Remus y Sirius detrás suyo pero es que así la historia tiene más emoción...Veo que Chris no le cae bien a nadie...Así me gusta porque está basada en una compañera mía del colegio que es aún peor...Pero no va a lastimar a Remus, me encanta ese merodeador y no pienso escribir nada así jeje Ah!Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por decirme lo de que no recibía reviews anónimos...no sabía como funcionaba eso porque soy nueva en esto de los fanfics jeje

**Black Heiress** : has sido la primera en leer mi historia (o al menos en dejarme review) y te lo quiero agradecer porque gracias al primero que dejaste seguí escribiendo y creo que la historia está quedando bien y todo jeje Así que muchas gracias y un beso muy grande!

Y a todo el que lea mi historia, muchas gracias y si dejáis reviews mejor aún, que me alegra ver que de mi imaginación de vez en cuando salen cosas buenas!


End file.
